


Sam-Girl

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amateur hunter, Chuck Shirley books, Croatoan Virus, F/M, Fluff, NOT Becky, Protective Sam, Supernatural fan, Techie misfit, Winchester Boys - Freeform, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in your final year of college as a Tech Crew misfit when two very familiar men knock on your door and you immediately call them out as being the famous Sam and Dean from your favorite series of books by Chuck Shurley. And you have a bit of a fangirl crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam-Girl

After participating in theatrical tech crew throughout your entire high school career, naturally you continued to do so through college. Your love for the technical aspects of theatre was not skewed by the assholes who ran stage crew. In fact, it was because the stage crew were assholes that you thought the noises you heard over the headsets whenever you were working spots were being made by the stage crew members. You later found out that they weren’t, in fact, doing anything to mess with you, so you just joked to yourself that it was a ghost, thinking back to Chuck Shurley’s “Supernatural” books. Those books were what you found comfort in, what you curled up and read during rehearsal in order to get some reprieve from the stage crew jerks. Whenever you thought you witnessed a supernatural occurrence in your centuries old school, you comforted yourself by reading Supernatural, telling yourself that nothing could be as bad as whatever the brothers were fighting.  
The morning after your first show, the morning after your first ‘ghost experience’, all you wanted to do was sleep once classes were over. Once you got out of your last class, you went to the dining hall for a late lunch, knowing it would make sleep come faster once you got back to your dorm for a nap. After your meal, accompanied by some light rereading of Supernatural, you went back to your room.  
You had just settled into bed, ready for a nap, when someone knocked on the door. _Are you kidding me? I was finally about to get some damn sleep!_ you thought. You unwillingly got out of bed and opened the door to see a couple of tall men in suits just outside your doorway. They couldn’t be maintenance… or students… or even professors. “Um, yes?” you asked, confused and irritated at the same time.  
"Hi. Are you [Y/N]?" the shorter of the two asked.  
"Yeah, that's me..." you said hesitantly.  
"And you're the head of spotlights for the theatre department, right?" the shorter one asked.  
"Yeah, why? Am I fired or something?" you joked. Neither of them laughed. "Okay then," you said.  
"Sorry, I'm Sam, this is Dean," the taller one cut in. Everything about this seemed familiar. "We just need to ask some questions about your spotlight booth. We're contractors from the company that's remodeling your school's theater."  
"Contractors? Really? You really think I'm buying this?" you asked after realizing they were excruciatingly identical to the Supernatural characters.  
"Buying what, exactly?" 'Dean' asked.  
"I know they're not that popular guys, but I have read the Supernatural books by Chuck Shurley. And there's no way that you guys, two well-dressed men who randomly knock on my door and somehow know everything about me, are really Sam and Dean," you said.  
"Shit," Sam said, turning around.  
"I thought we told him to stop writing that stuff," Dean said angrily.  
"Well, yeah, but the books that already got printed are still out there, and evidently still selling," Sam said.  
"What is going on," you almost yelled.  
"Come with us," Sam said, grabbing you by the arm. They took you outside and to a parking lot where you saw a 1967 Black Chevrolet Impala.  
"No fucking way," you said when you saw the baby.  
"You know it," Dean said. "How much of the books have you read?" he proceeded to ask.  
"Everything that's been printed, a few times, why?"  
"[Y/N], it's all real," Sam said.  
"What do you-"  
"The demons, the angels, the ghosts, everything, all the monsters, it's all real," Dean told you.  
"No, it isn't," you denied.  
"We're the Winchesters. And Chuck Shurley is a prophet. That's why all the books are out there," Sam said, growing a little frustrated.  
"You're the famous Sam and Dean that everyone wants to kill?" you asked, lifting an eyebrow. They both said yes at the same time. "So what happens now? You get rid of my ghost, or you take me with you now that I know all about your not-so-fake life?" It was easy for you to accept the reality since you loved the stories so much.  
The brothers looked at each other. "Well, we were just going to get rid of your ghost, but I can see why it wouldn't be a good idea just to let you live like this now," Sam said. While you loved both brothers, Sam was always your favorite.  
"Get in the car," Dean said. You did as you were told and they seemed to argue outside for a couple of minutes before they climbed into the front seat. "What was the last thing published in the books?" Dean asked.  
"Um... About four years ago when Sam said yes and got trapped in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. I guess a lot has happened with you guys since then, huh?" you said.  
"Yeah," Sam replied.  
You're in the car for hours before Dean finally stops at a motel, something the Winchester boys were known to do by any Supernatural fan. Sam waited with you in the car while Dean went to get a room. "So you're just going to leave my ghost be?" you asked.  
"Well, from what we gathered the spirit was harmless. Maybe we'll come back another time and get rid of it." It sounded to you like Sam was almost flirting, but you figured that was just your imagination. He was much better-looking in person than you had imagined him. Dean was good-looking, too.  
"Is that a promise?" you ask. You felt weird when it occurred to you that you knew much more about Sam Winchester than he knew about you. Then you realized the comment you just made. "Wow, I'm sorry. That was... weird." Weird is the only word you could think of.  
"No, don't worry about it," Sam said.  
"Is there anything in particular I, as a member of Team Free Will, should know about? Anything new and big in the monster world?"  
"Lots of demons. But we have it under control."  
"Anything happen to you and Dean? What about Cas, is he still around?" you inquired.  
"I lost my soul, got it back, went insane, Cas healed me, went insane, Meg helped him get better, then he released Leviathan into the world, we got rid of them all, Dean went to purgatory, we tried to close the gates of hell, failed, oh Chuck Shurley died, and all the angels got cast out of heaven and are taking it out on the humans."  
"Holy shit," you said, you had paused when Sam told you he lost his soul and got it back and went insane. If there had been books on that happening, the feels would've killed you. So you were somewhat thankful you didn't know much about that incident. "So why are you focusing on such small cases?" you asked.  
Sam paused before saying, "There's not much else we can do right now." But you had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling you.  
*//*  
Several weeks after you began hunting with the Winchesters, you were starting to feel needed in your role with them. You weren’t hunting yet, but you did research for them in the bunker or you’d go out into the field as an FBI agent for them. You were completely trained, fit for a hunter, and you were determined to prove it to them.  
"Come on you guys, I've read all the books, I've been through all the training. Why can't I hunt with you guys? You know I'm ready," you pleaded.  
"Not this hunt. It's too dangerous. Maybe the next one," Sam said.  
"You keep saying that, but it's time to follow your word," you remarked.  
"Fine, you can come with us," Dean gave in. Sam shot him a look, but Dean shrugged it off.  
You giggled like a little girl and jumped for joy with the excitement of the hunt. You wrapped your arms around Dean and mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ before you ran off to your room to get ready.  
You wondered why it had taken them so long to finally let you come with them, and why Sam still didn't want you hunting. You thought it might be that secret you thought they were keeping. You changed into comfy clothes that you were willing to get dirty and you grabbed several weapons you had collected over your time with the Winchesters.  
When you came back out of your room with your stuff, the brothers stood and stared at you for a moment. "What?" you asked.  
"Where'd you get those weapons?" Dean asked.  
"Oh, I've slowly been stealing them from you over the past few weeks. And collecting them any time I go out antiquing." That last sentence held a hint of sarcasm. The brothers snickered slightly before their faces turned serious again. "Okay, let's go," you said. Dean led the way and you eagerly followed. Sam, however was not as eager. You tossed him a happy look as you passed him on the way out of the bunker, then he began trailing behind. "So, what do we have?" you asked as you climbed into the Impala.  
"Mystery sickness a couple towns over," Dean replies.  
"So, we're looking at what? Ghost sickness? Zombie thing? Witches? Or just plain old swine flu?"  
"Don't know. It really could be anything. We won't know until we get there and check out the bodies," Sam said, getting in the front seat.  
"Fair enough, let's get rolling." You decided to take a nap since you had the whole backseat of the Impala to yourself.  
When you finally got to the town where the case was, the Impala pulled into a dingy motel- a concept you were familiar with. While Dean went to get a room, you and Sam went across the street for some coffee and dinner. When you came back with the drinks and a paper bag of fast food, Dean was sitting on the hood of the car waiting. "What took you so long?" Dean asked.  
"We got you a double barbecue bacon cheeseburger and a side of onion rings," you told him, holding up the paper bag. "Made it just in time before they closed down for the night."  
"You are awesome," Dean said, snatching the food. "Let's go. Room 15." He led the way to the room and you followed him, Sam walking next to you. You couldn't help but feel butterflies in your stomach when you were with him. You had always thought you were in love with a fictional character, but you had spent the last few weeks living with him and his brother- it was all real, and you were practically a hunter now! You went inside and sat down on the couch. "Sammy, pull out your laptop, get cracking on this case," Dean said as he sat down to eat his meal.  
"Dean, I'm not your slave. [Y/N] already covered that stuff on the ride over."  
"That does not mean that I'm your slave," you said quickly. "But we need to go check out the hospital patients. Dead and alive."  
"Me and Sammy'll go check it out. You stay here and keep researching," Dean said.  
"Excuse you. How about you and me go check out the bodies and Sam stays here and researches. I think it's only fair," you told him.  
"How bout you guys stop bickering and we all go see the bodies? There's not much else to be done. If anything, one of us can stay in the car in case anything happens," Sam cut in.  
"I think that's a great idea. What about you, Dean?" you said, more than a smidge of attitude in your voice.  
"Fine, [Y/N]. We'll all go," Dean said gruffly.  
"Okay. First thing tomorrow morning," you told them.  
"Sounds good," Sam said. "Hey, [Y/N], I'll sleep on the couch," he offered.  
"Woah, there bigfoot," you replied. "I think you're forgetting that this couch doesn't have that capacity. Seriously Sam, don't worry about it. I'm fine on the couch," you told him. "It's not a big deal. Really."  
"Suit yourself," Dean said, claiming one of the queen beds.  
You grabbed the throw off of the foot of the bed that would be Sam's and you settled yourself in the makeshift sleeping situation. "Good night, boys," you murmured into your pillow before dosing off.  
*//*  
"Okay dude, why can't you just admit you're into her?" Dean said when he knew you were asleep.  
"I'm not into her, I just don't want her getting hurt because she came on a hunt with us," Sam replied quietly.  
"Because you're into her." Sam sighed exasperatedly. "Sam, if you didn't like her you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of this little hunt," Dean said.  
"No, Dean, believe it or not, there are human beings out there that don't want other human beings getting hurt without having to be into them. And I'm one of them."  
"Yeah, Sam, I get that it's normal to be worried for someone else without having a thing for them, but this is different. It's okay to admit it. You like her."  
"I'm not gonna argue about this with you," Sam said as he took his shoes off and crawled into bed.  
"See, Sammy, that just solidifies my point. The fact that you don't want to talk about it means you're hiding something. Dude, I can tell she likes you too. She read the books. And we both know that when girls read the books they tend to swing one way or the other. And I do not think she's a Dean-girl. But she's definitely not another Becky. You need to say something to her," Dean told him.  
Sam ignored his brother and tried to go to sleep. Dean turned the light out and both the brothers fell asleep within no time.  
*//*  
You were woken up by the alarm on your phone. You scrambled for it so you could silence it before the boys woke up, but when you sat up and looked around, Dean was snoring loudly and Sam's bed was empty and made. You got up, put some clean clothes on, grabbed a twenty from Dean's wallet, and went outside. You found Sam sitting by the vending machine area drinking a bottle of water. "What are you doing up so bright and early? Why aren't you in bed?" you asked Sam.  
"Couldn't sleep," he said after taking a big gulp.  
"So your first thought was 'Maybe I'll sit all by myself in a sketchy part of an already sketchy motel'?" you asked. He chuckled a little and that made you happy. "Come on," you said, holding out your hand to help him up.  
“Where are we going?” Sam asked.  
“To get some breakfast, Sasquatch,” you chuckled. “You’re a big boy, you need to eat.” _Oh god, that was so obvious. If he didn't know before, he definitely knows now,_ you thought to yourself.  
By the time you got back from breakfast, Dean was already up and dressed, packing his things. "Hey. Where ya been? What happened to first thing in the morning?"  
"Wanted to get some breakfast," you said as you went into the bathroom to change. When you opened the door after you were finished, you caught a glimpse of Sam's bare back before he slid on his white button-down dress shirt. You felt butterflies in your stomach, but you made sure Dean didn't notice you staring and you said, "Ready boys?"  
They both turned around and Dean's eyes widened when he saw you in your fed clothes. "Lookin' good, [Y/N]." His comment made you smile.  
"Oh, just give me a second. I just need to fix my tie," Sam stammered.  
"Oh, for christ's sake," you muttered as you went over to help him with his tie. Your heels made you only six inches shorter than him, rather than your usual nine and a half. He dropped his hands as you took over. When you pulled the knot up to his collar you looked up at him and said, "There. Perfect." You smiled and backed away, increasing the previously short distance between you and him. You couldn't read Sam's face, so you looked over to Dean, who winked at you. _That's weird,_ you thought, but you didn't let your confusion show in your face. "Let's go," you said cheerfully.  
You led the way back to the Impala and sat in your place in the back. The boys were just behind you and they settled into their usual places as driver and passenger. The drive to the hospital was silent, and slightly uncomfortable given the tension you sensed. But all was well when you reached your destination and could get out of the car.  
"I think I'll stake it out in the car on this one. You guys go ahead," Sam said.  
"Okay," you replied, looking at Dean. The two of you went inside and you found your way to the morgue while Dean talked to the doctors of the living patients. Oh no, you thought when you saw the body bags. You quickly fled the morgue and searched for Dean. This was something you had seen in one of Chuck’s books. You found Dean 'interrogating' a cute nurse. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side. "Dean," you said firmly, and a little scared.  
"What, what's wrong, [Y/N]?" he asked.  
"I think it's the Croatoan virus," you said.  
"What? No, that would mean zombies running around everywhere. It's gotta be something else."  
You leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "The body bags are lacking bodies and covered in blood. They _are_ running around, Dean."  
"Go get Sam. I'll find a way to clear everyone out of the hospital," he said. You thought you sensed a bit of fear in his voice as well.  
You tried to walk calmly out of the hospital, but as soon as you got out the doors, you hurried back to the Impala, trying not to trip in your high heels. Sam got out of the car as soon as he saw you and met you halfway. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. It sounded like he was concerned about you.  
"It's... it's the Croatoan virus," you said breathlessly. "The patients died of that and they came back to life with the virus and now they're somewhere in the hospital. Dean's evacuating everyone so we can go in and hunt these things," you told him.  
Sam took off his suit jacket and his perfectly tied tie as he went to the trunk to grab some weapons. "You stay here, [Y/N]. Make sure everyone that gets out isn't infected," Sam instructed you.  
"No, no I'm coming with you." No matter how scared you were, you were determined to beat these things and prove yourself to Sam.  
"No, you're not, [Y/N], it's too dangerous."  
"I've come this far, Sam!" you yelled, taking off your blazer and the blue shirt you wore over a thin white tank top. You also stripped yourself of your heels and grabbed your boots out of your bag, sliding them on quickly. You didn't feel like doing a full outfit change outside of a hospital where soon more people would be arriving. You went to the trunk and grabbed as many weapons as you could. Guns, knives, machetes, the whole nine yards. Sam gave you a look that said ' _stay here_ ' but you ignored it and went over to the hospital's automatic doors anyway. People came rushing out, and you sneaked past them and back inside. You ran through the maze of the building, knowing you probably lost Sam behind you. As soon as the hospital was empty, the power went out and the emergency lights came on. All you saw was red. And it terrified you. The halls were a mess, the building was silent, and the only source of light was a red bulb here and there. You heard thuds, very distantly though. You couldn't put your finger on where they were coming from. And you didn't know what was making them- Sam, Dean, or a Croatoan victim. But you were scared. You tried to find Dean. Every once in a while, you'd come face to face with a Croatoan victim. Luckily, your instincts kicked in and adrenaline pumped through you, and you were generally able to behead them before anything really bad happened. As you searched for Dean, the thuds grew louder, and the body count picked up. Finally, you found him fighting off a vic. You watched his back as he finished killing the human gone monster for good. "Dean, who turned out the lights?" you asked when the thing was dead.  
"I don't know. Must've been a doc or a nurse on the way out." He noticed the blood all over your no longer white tank top. "Have you been killing them?"  
"Yeah, a few," you said. "I had to, I was looking for you."  
"Where's Sam?" he asked.  
"I honestly don't know. He might still be outside," you said. You felt bad now for leaving him the way you did. You should've stormed the castle together. But instead you left him hanging. "I have to go find him," you said.  
Dean grabbed your arm. "No, we have to go find him. We have to stay together." You nodded and he let go.  
You ran down the corridors, Dean struggling to keep up with you. "Sam!" you yelled, not realizing it would attract 'zombies'. "Shit," you whispered when you stopped running. You were now being chased in the opposite direction by them. "Go, go, go, go, go, GO!" you screamed at Dean as you turned around to run. You grabbed a gun from your waistband and stopped running, ducking under Dean as he continued. You shot as many of the zombies as you could in the head before you ran out of bullets. You soon began running again. Only a few of them were chasing you now. "Dean, if we shout then we can lure them all to us and kill them," you said as you caught up to him.  
"Come to papa!" Dean yelled as you ran, turning around and firing off a few rounds of his own. While he was shooting, you opened a door that led to a stairwell and ran downstairs, praying you wouldn't get cornered by the things. You were back on the bottom floor and about to open the door when it flew open. You closed your eyes and feared it was another Croat, but then big warm arms were wrapped around you and pulling you close. It was Sam. You found Sam. You exhaled and started crying from happiness. "Are they all dead?" you asked him as he cradled your head.  
"Yeah. At least down here they are," he responded breathlessly.  
"Dean's still upstairs," you said, your voice shaky.  
"He'll be fine. I'm taking you back to the car so you don't get hurt." You wanted to protest, you wanted to protest so badly, but you didn't want to leave Sam's strong protective arms. He let you go and wrapped your arm around his shoulder and held you by his side by your waist. You didn't run into any Croats on your way to the car, but when you got outside, the parking lot was abandoned and you heard police sirens in the distance. Sam gently laid you down in the back seat of the Impala, where you stayed until everything was over.  
When the police got to the scene, the brothers came outside and explained what was going on. They then called in a SWAT team to help them kill the rest of the Croats. Then they called Castiel, who helped them gather things to cure the patients living with the virus so that when they died they died for good. They came back to the Impala when everything was over, and they found you shaking in the backseat. Sam slid in and rested your head on his lap for the ride back to the motel. You hadn't been shaking because of fear, but because of the adrenaline on top of it. Sam stroked your hair as you laid on his lap, trying to comfort you. You didn't need any comforting, but you loved that Sam was there to give it to you even so. When you reached the motel, Dean got out of the car to get unlock the room, and Sam got out and picked you up and princess carried you inside. He laid you down on your side on the bed and kneeled down on the floor next to you. "I tried to warn you," he said, still stroking your hair.  
"I'm not scared Sam. I was at first, but now I'm just... exhausted." Sam chuckled and placed his forehead against yours.  
You smiled at the realization that Sam cared about you as much as you cared about him. "What?" he asked upon seeing your grin.  
You quietly snickered. "Come on, Winchester. Figure it out," you murmured. You wanted to hear what he was about to say, but your body had other plans and you fell asleep before you could hear anything.  
*//*  
"Told you she likes you," Dean said after you dozed off. "And you clearly like her too."  
Sam shook his head at his brother and took of the rest of his nice clothes, save for his boxers. He walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in next to you, pulling your body closer to his and spooning you.  
*//*  
You woke up in Sam's arms the next morning, facing away from him. When you opened your eyes, you saw that Dean's bed was vacant. You rubbed your eyes and heard Sam say groggily, "Good morning, sleepyhead."  
You wiggled yourself around so that you were facing him, but still in his arms. "Good morning, bigfoot," you murmured playfully. You placed your hand on his anti-possession tattoo and gently traced it with your finger. "I guess you figured it out," you said as you looked up at him.  
"Yeah," he smiled. "I figured it out," he said before taking your face in one of his hands and kissing you. You placed your hands on the nape of his neck and pulled his head closer to yours as you kissed him back. "You're a Sam-girl," he said between kisses. You smiled.  
Of course you were a Sam girl. You'd always been a Sam girl. Was there ever any doubt? Any thought that you preferred Dean? Or Cas? And Sam was a [Y/N]- guy. He was yours now. And you understood his protectiveness over you and now you welcomed it. And you would protect him in return until it killed you.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this because it was my first ever fanfic and I wanted to improve it a little more. I've come a long way in the past couple of years of writing.  
> I encourage you to comment!!!!!


End file.
